Rinsing Away From Twilight
by ivybluesummers
Summary: Woolgathering was all over Yukito’s head as altercation rise above from the shrine, a proof that love isn’t pure until it becomes tainted; until grunge is rinsed away in twilight.


**Warning: **shounen-ai obviously; standard warnings and disclaimers apply. and oh, reviews/flames would be appreciated.

* * *

**RINSING AWAY IN TWILIGHT **by **ivybluesummers

* * *

**

Woolgathering filled the depths of Yukito's psyche as winds picked up like it never used to. Cold breeze hollowed his back, glasses endeavoring to fix itself by his fingers, running harder yet the sky is futile. Footsteps are taken lightly but hurried, banging thunders and roars only to shift polished reactions – dispersing and melting away.

Pink specks of sakura blossoms scattered, Yukito shuddering from faded nuisance, the weather just cracking up frigidly as he ran harder from sharp sounds of his shoes. Looking around and trying to escape, recognizing it was finally too late; fortunately he found a small temple to decisively put up his feet, staring blankly and vaguely up the sky. What's happening? Yes, the rain is coming.

Yukito wondered hard why the sky cried; it was just too perfect a moment ago. He took his wet coat and sighed in relief.

He sat by a big boulder, opening his bag and taking out pieces of paper bound to make it a book. "Romeo and Juliet," he whispered. 'I want to see you but I can't, I can't say it but I want to, how sad; I'm letting my chance slip by,'

"Eh?"

There was no such text. What was he thinking? Plain wisdom engrossed thoughts and perception, exaggerating. The rain hasn't paced down a bit, every single drop seems heavy to touch. Cold , preconception was restraining Yukito not to read and was settled to stare blankly at the pouring rain, seemingly counting every drop.

"Can I share the shade?"

"To-Toya?"

Much more on Yukito's surprised face was Touya's grinning and anticipated face. The raven-haired took his own coat off, unbuttoning the first holes of his shirt. Collarbone was exposed and it glowed amidst the rain; shaking his head, black tresses flaunted carelessly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh?" Yukito responded. "Nothing..."

"How long have you been here anyway?"

"I dunno, the rain never stopped pouring,"

Silence caught them from the music of the sky, or at least that's what both deem. Overwhelming as it is, the two nevertheless sat by aware of each other's company but too aware that silence was the only thing that held them for all these moments. In the existential perspective, living is life of present point of reference, nothing more but facing the teleological future of moments. Here the two was savoring the rain, annoying as it is, both knowing that in the end all they have are moments shared by some supernatural truth in the hands of time and space, of phenomenon and everything else.

A loud jolt thundered and startled them, the wind picking up rigidly, sakura leaves spinning altogether; more cold. "Is that storm?"

"I think it's just a bad weather," Touya said, sighing from the broken silence.

Hearts skipped several beats and Touya impassively stared at the city, brushing back his hair. Tiredly he closed his eyes, iridescent and fading before the white-haired lad could decipher it.

"Yuki,"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you wait for me at the soccer practice?"

Feeling the gap coiling and overlooking between the two, Yukito could not decide if he'd tell so the other be annoyed or lie and forget, savor again another moment of company.

"And please, no lying,"

Yukito had no choice, or so he chose not to have one. "I was trying to give you space,"

"Space? From whom?"

"Those women; they kept coming so I excused myself unnoticed. It rained and I was stuck here, especially her,"

"Eh?"

"You really make her happy, especially when you danced with her at the festival and play,"

"It's not a big deal," Touya said, refusing to blush.

"Not to her,"

"Why are we talking about this anyway? I was just asking why didn't you wait for the soccer practice. I'm just not used to it,"

"I already answered your question I think,"

"Then we can change subject," he said with vindication.

Big beads of rain seemed to fall in the ocean, silence deafening. Yukito opened his mouth but he hesitated. "You're not in love with her," the white-haired lad said expressionlessly.

"In love with her? How could I be?" Touya snorted, pulling his stare away from Yukito.

"She's pretty; obviously thoughtful and intelligent. And she doesn't sneer over you like any other girls," he said, shifting and directly looking at Touya's eyes.

"And that's reason enough?" Touya asked unperturbedly, stung still.

"Isn't it?" Yukito said, shrugging.

"No, and I thought you knew better,"

Then silence. Now tainted covering their depths little truth stayed hidden; they dreamed of nightmares – or so they spoke of silence – stepping outside only to fall and crawling after something lonely, taking its toll for the both of them.

Like extra terrestrial feeling emptiness, lost in thought; Yukito stepped back sitting as much as for himself and tried to open the book he tried reading.

"Um... Yukito,"

The white-haired swiveled his head. "I didn't mean it," the raven-haired said, seemingly placid of illusory handsomeness.

"You didn't do anything; I'm sorry. I can't comprehend it myself,"

Touya sighed, breath exasperated and eyes quivering closed.

"Yuki..."

Stillness.

Touya oriented as he curved down, eyes vivid and thrived. "Yuki, do you trust me?"

There was no point of perjuring truth. "Yes,"

"I see..."

Yukito can see an untainted smile across Touya's face, unambiguous not even a bat in the eyelid. Subtle birds hovered at the roof of the shrine, dancing and waltzing in the clouds, overhead. Dews sparkled by the foliage and indicated fresh airiness, pulse quickening from adrenaline rush. It stopped raining. Pallid playful clouds was up above, the blue sky promptly beaming and sun brilliantly shining; Yukito's thoughts were positively somewhere and Touya's were calm, tranquil, soothing...

"Ne, Yuki, come over my house?" he offered his hand, smiling.

Yukito smiled. "Okay,"


End file.
